Zarxis
is an antagonist in the story. Biography Zarxis is the . His children are referred as the . He claims to be Nargol, the Destruction Deity's right‐hand man. History When Nargol recruits her children, Zarxis was part of Nargol's Kinfolk. He, Diadona and Felion led the attack on Mina's Children. As the war progresses, Mina's children are killed one after another. The war was in Nargol's favour until Modus defected to the Mina's children side. Zarxis was supposedly killed by Modus. However the truth is that he survived, but he was very weakened and lost most of his powers. Appearance He wore a mask with decoration of a spider and it was eerie. He wore a white vestment. When Lucullus heard his voice, he was seized by freezing sensation, despite his numbness from the drug. The left half of the face looks like a well-featured human, and the right half is an ugly monster. His true form is nothing like a human figure. He has a pale hairless skin, with an upper body of a bat and the lower body of a spider. The six spider-like legs are sharp like a big scythe. His body has countless faces of his victims screaming painfully. A huge mouth on the stomach. He has twelve red eyes. Personality Zarxis resents the Elios' Deities. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Atlanacha ;Diadona ;Girtalu ;Kuroki :He has already heard rumours of the Dark Knight, a powerful person who has already defeated Reiji. :Zarxis hates Kuroki as he keeps foiling his plans. He presumes him to be an ugly pig figure like Modus. ;Modus :Zarxis consider him a traitor and resents Modus for betraying their mother. ;Nargol :Mother. ;Orua ;Zafarada :Daughter. ;Zagbar :Son. ;Zagero :Son. ;Zalbuth :Son. ;Zand :Son. ;Zasha :Youngest son. Story The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord In Roch Kingdom, he was present when Hyllus used a powerful paralysis smoke-bomb against Lucullus and the Temple Knights. Orua asked for god's instructions. Zarxis pointed out that Orua has been noticed by the Hero of Light's Party. Orua suggest Zarxis to move before he gets noticed. Zarxis agrees and it is time for him to take action, he permitted Orua to extract vengeance on the Hero's party. He found Chiyuki trying to save Nao in the basement. Chiyuki inquired his identity and whether Zarxis was responsible for Nao's state, Zarxis admits and claims to be her enemy. Chiyuki questioned if he is a Nargol being, and Zarxis nodded in agreement. Chiyuki assumed him to be Modus' subordinate. Zarxis plans to sacrifice Chiyuki and cast magic. Chiyuki tried to stop Zarxis by using " Gravity Destruction", however the magic disappears mid-way towards him. Zarxis explains that anything in his territory would be deprived of power. Chiyuki tries to escape with Nao, but Zarxis used Black Thorns to bind Chiyuki. When Chiyuki cried for Reiji's help, Zarxis explains with heartless words that there is a barrier to prevent communication magic, and Reiji is currently fighting to save Almina. Kuroki saved both Chiyuki and Nao from Zarxis, Zarxis was surprised with his intrusion. Zarxis was surprised that Kuroki was able to move normally inside his barrier. He became cautious and demanded for his identity. When Kuroki transform into the Dark Knight, Zarxis quickly angered for Modus' underling is present. He unleashed the underworld icy hell and Kuroki nullified it with black flames. Kuroki suggest him to surrender, to which Zarxis unleashed a Dragon Zombie against Kuroki. He was astonished when Kuroki free the Fire Dragon's soul from the zombie. Zarxis frustratingly withdraw and teleport away. The Evil God's Labyrinth Zarxis travels to Laveuruntos and informs Laveurys about what happened in Roch Kingdom. Laveurys was uninterested until he heard about the relationship between Rena and Reiji. Laveurys angrily strangled Zarxis and demanded further details. He orders Zarxis to bring the Hero of Light to the labyrinth. Laveurys yells and trembled in fear when he'd heard Zarxis' remark that only Modus can defeat him in the labyrinth. Zarxis appeases Laveurys by saying killing Reiji would make Rena realises who is more suitable for her. When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, he was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. Though Kuroki questions whether the history is authentic, as Zarxis was still alive. Zarxis returns to Laveurys and plans to capture the Hero's party at the fifth floor in the labyrinth. Laveurys learns from Zarxis that Rena has appeared above ground. Laveurys orders Zarxis to contact Atlanacha and insist that Atlanacha must capture Rena intact and he would provide Minotaur soldiers to assist her. Zarxis arrives to Laveurys' throne and complains about his intention with the Hero's party. Laveurys refuses to hand over the Hero's party to Zarxis because he rewarded Euria with Reiji, as she succeeded in luring Reiji and the girls. Zarxis questions if Rena doesn't comply to his demands and Laveurys will simply send the beheaded Reiji to Rena. When Zarxis say he would give up on the party, Laveurys orders him to capture the escaped Hero's female comrade. Zarxis informs Laveurys that he was contacted by Diadona, and he'll be absent for a while because he is going to see Diadona. When Diadona and Zarxis arrives on a Ruk, everybody stopped fighting. Diadona saves Laveurys and they all escapes. The Beast Gods' Desert He was surprise to learn the Dark Knight has defeated Alphos. Karnef notified Zarxis that Zafarada wishes to meet him. He orders Karnef to destroy the black pyramid. He summons Eclipse. He persuade Diadona to kill the Dark Knight. Zarxis orders Eclipse to weaken the enemy. Zarxis panics as Eclipse doesn't listen to him. He order Eclipse to swallow the Dark Knight again. Zarxis couldn't believe the Dark Knight has stolen Eclipse from him. Rena report to Elios about the revival of Zarxis. The Phantom's Death Capital Abilities Chiyuki felt mighty magical powers from him. * | }} - Zarxis can cast a barrier over a country, in this black mist barrier, the living loses power. The only exceptions are those are protected by the god of death and those with the power of Nargol such as Black Flames. Black mist absorbs the vitality of the people of a country and restores the users. * |Kuroki ibara}} *Zarxis can call the ice prison of the underworld. It is the pinnacle of Freezing Magic. * | |}} He tamed a Fire Dragon into a Dragon Zombie. Development References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity Category:Great God Category:Evil God